Sweet Innocence
by Crazybird101
Summary: AU verse, way before Sweet Cravings and Dark Romance. Learn how Blurr became a psychopathic cannibal. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Bad news peoples! I'm sick:-(

Everyone: Awwwwww...

Vortex Blurr: CRAZYBIRD101 OWNS NOTHING FRAGGERS!

WARNING: BULLYING, VIOLENCE, OOCNESS, AU VERSE. WAY BEFORE SWEET CRAVINGS.

XoX

Stop it!" a little blue and white youngling cried, trying to shield his face from the punches and blows he was receiving.

The bigger youngling merely grinned and continued to punch the youngling.

"Come on Sunny stop it!" a femme called Chromia yelled.

"She's right Sunstreaker stop it!" his twin Sideswipe yelled out.

The orange and yellow youngling merely ignored them and continued to give blows to the little defenceless youngling.

"That's it I'm telling Arcee!" Chromia cried before running into the school.

Blurr was in the ground by then, still shielding himself from the kicks he was now receiving from Sunstreaker. This was a daily routine: he would either give him his snacks or pay the price. Today, Blurr tried to stand up to himself by saying no. As always, it ended with an aftkicking.

"Stop this right now!" a older femme's voice yelled out.

The three mechs looked up to see a familiar pink and white femme in their direction, Chromia beside her.

Blurr immediately started sobbing from the pain he received from Sunstreaker's beating. He immediately buried his face into Arcee's neck when he felt her gently pick him up and cradle him in her arms.

"You are staying after school youngling, your creators will here about this." Arcee said sternly, giving Sunstreaker a cold look before turning back to the school and taking Blurr to the nurse.

XoX

Blurr was silent on his way home. His creators didn't try to ask how his day was. The evidence was clear on his banged up body.

His older brothers, Swift and Flash, were too busy playfully bickering with one another to worry about Blurr. They even laughed at him when they entered the Nurse' s office to pick him up. Of course his creators hushed them sternly before taking him home.

Once they finally arrived at their home, a middle class style home, Blurr quickly ran in and locked himself in his room upstairs. At that age he didn't have the incredible speed he would have in the future. Blurr immediately jumped in his berth and hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn't understand why 'bots would do this to him. Sure, he acted a bit odd, but that's all normal youngling things.

"Blurr?" a voice asked, gently knocking on his door.

"Go away!" he cried. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now.

"Blurr, I was only gonna ask if you were going to come down for dinner. I don't want to to cook and find out that your not eating again." his mother said.

Blurr sighed. Of course, like his mother cared for him. "No." he replied. He then heard his mother leave without saying another word to him. Funny since his "mother" was actually a mech. Blurr sighed. He was alone in this world. Not one single friend. Everyone thought he was the weakling. They were probably right since he was vulnerable to bullies such as Sunstreaker. _One day, _he thought after falling to his side on the berth, _I'll prove to them. I'll prove to all of them that I'm not weak! _Blurr finished with a small smile before falling into recharge.

XoX

Me: If you think I should continue, please leave a comment saying so.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: New chapter already? Like anybody cares of course.

Shockwave: *Sighs* Crazybird101 owns NOTHING.

WARNING: DARK THOUGHTS.

XoX

Blurr was hiding, again.

Apparently, Sunstreaker didn't get to go outside today, so now he and his gang, Ironhide and Sideswipe, are out looking for him. Blurr was hiding in his locker actually. School ended a while ago and everyone went home. Except for him because Sunstreaker caught him and gave chase before he even left the front doors.

Sometimes Blurr wished he would just die already. His creator loved his brothers more then him, he was constantly being bullied. Blurr wanted to burst into tears right there. But he didn't, fearing that Sunstreaker and his gang would find him. He silently prayed to Primus that they would just give up and go home. He suddenly snapped his head up when he realised that his locker door suddenly swung open and standing there was a grinning Sunstreaker and his gang.

Blurr gulped, cowering back.

XoX

Blurr opened and slammed the front door shut as he limped up the stairs to his room.

"There you are!" he heard his mother exclaim. "I've been worried sick! Do you know what time it is?!"

Blurr scoffed softly to himself. He was worried for him. Isn't that a first.

His mother crossed his arms and was tapping his pede on the floor, waiting for a answer. But he never did get a reply.

As Blurr limped down the hall to his room he heard a door open and saw his older brother Swift poke his yellow helm out and grinned when he saw how bad Blurr looked. "Hey Flash! Come look at Blurr!" he called. The across from him opened and a green helm poked his head out, grinning also.

Blurr immediately slammed and locked his door shut when he heard his brothers start to laugh. He fell face first on his berth and let out a scream. He hated life. Why did _he _have to suffer? What did _he _do to deserve this? Blurr let out another scream and started to clench his servos into fists and started hitting them on his berth. He screamed and screamed until his vocals couldn't handle it anymore. By then it was dark out and his family was asleep. But Blurr wasn't tired. He suddenly felt the urge to draw something. He went over to his desk and took out a piece of white paper and some crayons. Blurr immediately knew what to draw once the yellow crayon touched the white paper.

He started to hum a tune as he continued to draw. He didn't know how long he was drawing but by the time he finished it was 3:56 in the morning. Luckily it was the weekend. Blurr smiled at his artwork before placing it on his desk. After turning off his lamp he immediately went into recharge...

_Blurr was smiling, looking at the mechs and femmes on their knees, heads hung down and lined up. Blurr slowly approached the first mech he saw, Sunstreaker. The once proud youngling was now looking up at him with fear, whimpering for mercy. Blurr grinned and raised his sword before chopping him into pieces. Sideswipe was next. Then Ironhide. Swift. Flash. His mother and father. _

_After that he started to devour their freshly killed bodies..._

Blurr gasped, sitting straight up and optics wide. That was the best dream he's ever had! He immediately ran over to his desk and picked up the drawing. It was just like his dream, but more child like. He suddenly realised that he was very hungry. Carefully placing the picture down he unlocked his door and ran out his room and down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he was surprised to find it empty. He then went into the living to find his brothers sitting in separate chairs reading datapads.

"Where's mom and dad?" he asked.

Flash briefly looked up from his datapad before going back to reading it "They went out." he replied in a monotone voice.

"Didn't they leave me any breakfast?" Blurr asked.

Swift smirked "Nah. We figured that you didn't want to eat again so we made you nothing."

Blurr felt his jaw drop in horror "Can't you guys cook me something?" he asked, rubbing his abdomen in hunger.

"Tch. Who do you think we are, your private chefs?" Swift sneered.

"Beside's, mother and father didn't say anything about us having to feed you." Flash added before laughing along with his brother.

Blurr stood there, optics wide, jaw dropped open. His own creators didn't leave him anything to eat? Sure, he wasn't exactly a big eater, but that doesn't mean he didn't like eating. He placed both his servos on his belly, which was growling louder from hunger. "But I'm soooooo hungry." he whined. He noticed that his brothers have completely ignored him now. Blurr's eyes suddenly widen when he just realised how yummy Swift really looked. A psychotic grin slowly started to etch it's way across his faceplates as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Swift and Flash looked down from their datapads to see their youngest brother shaking a bit, his chuckle slowly growing into a psychotic laughter. "Blurr?" Flash asked.

Blurr just continued to laugh.

Swift rolled his optics and jumped from his seat "Blurr! Stop laughing!" he demanded sternly. But then froze when he saw the look Blurr was giving. The tiny blue bot was looking at him like he was a meal. "B-Blurr?" he stammered.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: CHAPTER THREE LOSERS!

Soundwave: Crazybird101 owns nothing and is inferior. Hasbro owns everything and is superior.

Me: I'm not inferior!

WARNING: THIS CHAP WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC IMAGES, GORE, AND CANNIBALISM.

XoX

Windracer sighed after he placed the drawing back on Arcee's desk.

Arcee then handed the couple another drawing, one graphic then the last one. "I found it on his desk during lunch." the pink femme whispered, seeing the confused and shocked expression on the couple's faces.

"This can't be Blurr's drawings! He doesn't drawing this kind of... Stuff." Speeder mumbled in disbelief.

Arcee closed her optics and sighed, slowly bobbing her head. "I'm worried for your son. It might get worse in the future if we don't do anything about. This could lead to something very bad." Arcee said worryingly.

Speeder let out a chuckle as if she was joking "This has been a great meeting Arcee." he said with a smile.

"But-" Arcee was then cut off by Windracer.

"We'll see you later Arcee." he said before leaving with his mate.

XoX

The drive back had been very quiet for the couple. They were concerned for their sons. Blurr must have awoken by now and is probably starving. Knowing Swift and Flash, they probably ignored his pleads for food an d just read their datapads. When they finally pulled up to their home they noticed that it was eerily quiet. Normally Swift and Flash would have the music up so loud that Blurr would be sitting on the steps with his servos over his audios. This wasn't the case however. It was just dead silent.

Once Speeder opened the front door he let out a horrified scream.

Blurr was on his knees chewing on Flash's left arm while his body was half eaten already. Swift's body was nowhere to be found. But there was a large energon stain on the floor in the living room with bits and scraps of metal. Flash's body looked as though he was trying to crawl for the door but failed. His entire lower section was gone. The only trace was a large energon stain.

Windracer immediately ran up when he heard his mate scream. Upon seeing the cause, he just stood there, frozen in fear with optics clearly showing signs of horror.

Blurr looked up from his meal and smiled at his parents innocencetly like a eight year old would do. Energon was clearly present all around his mouth, servos, and chassis. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" he said cheerfully before going back to eating his brother's arm.

Speeder let out another horrified cry before collapsing from the gory scene.

Blurr smiled. Nothing like sweet innocence...

End...


End file.
